Detrás del Velo
by Smoke.Me
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si en un intento de salvar a Sirius, Hermione cayera al velo?
1. Prólogo

Hola, a toda la gente que ha entrado a este Fanfic. Después de mucho tiempo, me decidí a publicar esta historia. Obviamente los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowling. Espero que les guste y me dejen algunos reviews.

* * *

Detrás del Velo

Prólogo

La puerta del Departamento de Misterios se abrió lentamente dejando entrar un pequeño halo de luz artificial. Acto seguido entró una joven castaña con paso decidido. Caminó directo hacia una habitación en la cual no había estado hacía muchos años.  
La verdad es que Hermione Granger había estado en la habitación del velo una vez en su vida, a sus quince años, en la batalla que se libró en ese mismo lugar contra el señor Oscuro. Pero la conocía muy bien, podría decirse de memoria.  
Con sus veintitrés años, después de haber salido de la escuela de Aurores con las más altas notas de su generación, consiguió una pasantía en el Departamento de Misterios y se convirtió en una de las Inefables más expertas de toda Europa. Su habilidad para resolver enigmas y descifrar idiomas antiguos y olvidados, pudo evitar grandes masacres que preparaba Lord Voldemort. Además, su compañera Anna, se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas.  
Los años habían pasado, pero no en vano. Era una chica muy guapa, pero sus ojos no tenían ese brillo encantador con los que contaba la primera vez que entró a esa habitación. Sus padres habían muerto en un ataque a muggles, había perdido a Ginny, y Sirius. Oh, hace ocho largos años que Sirius Black había caído detrás del velo. Incansablemente desde que se graduó de Hogwarts se dedicó a averiguar sobre él. Quería volver a ver a Harry sonreír. Sus estudios como Inefable le ayudaron en la búsqueda de un libro muy antiguo sobre magia oscura en una biblioteca irlandesa, donde aparecían los componentes del velo y cómo sacar a alguien de ahí. El resto de las páginas había sido arrancado por un tal 'Estrombo'.  
Sea quien fuere, ella no lo necesitaba. Tenía la forma para sacar a Sirius del velo y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Esa misma mañana le planteó la hipótesis al jefe del Departamento, y le concedió la entrada a la habitación.

Y allí estaba, al frente del gran arco donde Sirius había caído ocho años atrás.

Lo miró bien, era exactamente como se describía en el libro. Se dispuso a levantar la varita cuando sintió unos gritos detrás de ella.  
Se dio vuelta y encontró a Anna.

- Anna¿qué pasa?  
- Hermione, pronto, ten cui ..  
- Avada Kedavra -dijo una voz que le pareció conocida. El rayo de luz verde cayó sobre su amiga, quien se desplomó sin vida.

Hermione se paralizó por un momento al ver a Bellatrix Lestrange entrar a la habitación.

- Vaya, como te sientan los años, sangre sucia - dijo con su voz cargada de ironía.  
- Mejor que a tí, puedo ver - dijo Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas, y levantando la varita.  
- Yo que tú no haría eso - dijo Bellatrix - Hoy no vengo a por tí. Quiero el libro, Granger, suéltalo.  
- Jamás - dijo Hermione abrazando al libro con fuerza - Tendrás que verme morir si es que lo quieres.  
- Oh¿la pequeña sangre sucia es capaz de morir por salvar al traidor de Black? Pues te has ganado un boleto al infierno. - Bellatrix levantó la varita y se enfrascaron en un duelo cargado de odio. Poco a poco Hermione y ella iban subiendo las escaleras que daban al arco del velo.

Bellatrix estuvo a punto de lanzarle un expelliarmus cuando dos luces rojas aparecieron, una le llegó por la espalda y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Hermione sonrió al ver a sus amigos Harry y Ron que corrían en su busca, pero no notó el hechizo aturdidor que quedaba rebotó en el velo y le golpeó en la cabeza .. haciendo que cayera dentro .


	2. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos :) . Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior ... acá les dejo uno nuevo, espero les guste .

Saludos !

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hermione despertó con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Se tocó y sintió sangre seca en la nuca. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el medio de la calle.

¿Dónde estaba?

Londres. Estaba todo cubierto por una espesa niebla, era evidente. Se levantó y cruzó la calle. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Probablemente la habrían atropellado.

Pero no había ningún auto, de hecho no había ninguna persona en lo visible de la niebla.

Comenzó a caminar, necesitaba saber que pasó. De pronto miró su brazo y miró el libro verde antiguo, el libro del velo.

Y lo recordó todo.

'¿Oh Merlín, esto es la muerte?' - Pensó Hermione nerviosa, se puso a caminar mordiéndose el labio constantemente. No supo cuánto había caminado cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y la forzó a darse vuelta.

- Venga conmigo .

Un viejo barbón, de nariz ganchuda y medio regordete le miraba con una expresión seria. Hermione notó que era un mago al ver su varita.

- ¿Quién es usted? - preguntó Hermione desconfiada, si no estaba muerta apostaba 10 galleons a que era un mortífago.

- Usted no está en calidad de hacer preguntas - dijo el viejo indicando el cuello de la chica, manchado en sangre - Venga conmigo, no le haré daño.

Hermione lo miró un momento y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una calle que a Hermione le parecía conocida. Pero todo era tan extraño¿porqué la poca gente que había visto caminaba como autómatas y ni siquiera miraban al frente¿Y esa niebla, en la mitad de Agosto? 'Qué raro es estar muerta'

- Es por aquí - le indicó el viejo. Caminaron hasta una casa, Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando vio que era ...

- El Número Doce, Grimmauld Place - un momento¿Qué es esto¿Estoy muerta o qué? - Hermione comenzó a ponerse un poco histérica .

- No grite. -Dijo el viejo un poco alarmado - Sólo puedo dejarla acá. Nos veremos pronto, señorita. - Hizo un ademán de sonrisa y desapareció.

Hermione suspiró y llamó a la puerta. Esperaba ver a sus amigos, como siempre ... Pero lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Sirius Black le abría la puerta y le sonreía.

- Si .. ¿Sirius? - tartamudeaba Hermione, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- El mismo. Pasa pequeña, pronto comenzará a hacer frío.

Entraron a la casa. Era como si nadie hubiese vivido allí nunca. Estaba todo tan oscuro .. no como cuando vivía con los chicos o cuando estaba la Orden ..

- Dios mío, estás sangrando - dijo secamente Sirius. La sentó en la cocina y después de traer café le llevó un paño y agua para que se lavase las heridas.

- Gracias - sonrió Hermione pero su rostro se ensombreció en un instante - Sirius .. ¿dónde estamos¿Estamos muertos?

Sirius se echó a reir. Pero esa risa nunca la había visto en él. Era seca y apagada.

- Estamos vivos, Herms - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado - pero detrás del velo.

- ¿Detrás del velo hay un mundo igual al nuestro? - Hermione no comprendía .

- Se ve igual .. pero no es lo mismo. ¿Viste todo ese montón de niebla? Y toda la gente .. no existe. Es como una copia de nuestro mundo pero sacada de una película muggle de terror o algo así.

- Un viejo me trajo hasta acá .. - dijo Hermione - pero no se veía muy inexistente que digamos.

- Ah, el viejo Brownlow. - explicó Sirius - El también cayó del velo, hace muchísimos años. La gente que cae no pierde la vida, como ves. Se viene a esta dimensión desconocida y eterna - sonrió secamente y bebió de su café - Ahora, me vas a explicar cómo demonios caíste.

- Yo .. yo - Hermione hervía de culpa por dentro. Ahora ella también estaba atrapada - ... Había encontrado la manera de cómo sacarte de aquí, y eso lo iba a hacer esta misma mañana, pero llegó Bellatrix y hubo una batalla y caí y .. - No pudo más. Gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, que estaba mirando el suelo. Sollozaba.

Sirius se le acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Bebió de aquel abrazo, mientras el moreno le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hermione se separó y Sirius secó sus lágrimas mientras sonreía. Esa sí que era la cálida sonrisa del moreno.

- No fue tu culpa pequeña... - le acarició la mejilla a Hermione - Y agradezco que hayas hecho todo eso por mí, pero no quiero verte llorar. Hay una esperanza para salir de aquí. Ya verás.


	3. Capítulo 2

Holaaa! Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo de "Detrás del Velo". Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, pero tuve unos serios problemas y realmente no tenía tiempo para escribir. Hace poco estuve revisando mis cosas y encontré dos capítulos, y recordé cómo ODIO que las historias queden cortadas y no se actualicen más (aprovecho de saludar a la señorita Isabelle Black, que tiene la linda historia Una Nueva Oportunidad sin terminar y a mí con el corazón en la mano).

Bueno, espero les guste lo que he escrito y me dejen reviews. Yo los leo contentísima.

Ah, y Harry Potter no es mío, es de J. K. Rowling. Solamente Sirius es mío completamente muahaahahaha (ya quisiera xD)

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano al día siguiente. Como por quinta vez.

No había conseguido conciliar el sueño luego de la conversación que tuvo con Sirius. Se podía salir. Aquel mundo. Inframundo. Argh.

Se dio vueltas en la cama, pero incapaz de seguir un minuto más ahí decidió hacer algo útil por su existencia. Se fue a la ducha y se dio un baño caliente. Luego fue a su habitación, que en el mundo real había compartido con Ginny; y recompuso su ropa mediante un hechizo. Bajó las escaleras y preparó el desayuno, con varias cosas que hizo aparecer. "_Sirius no come mucho_", pensó al mirar la despensa vacía. Decidió llenarla de cosas, al fin y al cabo ella estaba ahí y quizás lograría convencerlo.

Al terminar de servir los huevos revueltos, apareció un Sirius Black recién duchado, afeitado y con cara de sueño, vestido con una camisa azul marino y unos pantalones de tela negros.

"_Qué guapo… argh, no lo mires, no te comportes como una chiquilla de 15 años",_ pensó la castaña poniéndose colorada. Sirius no lo notó porque estaba mirando la mesa con sorpresa.

- Wow, qué delicioso se ve todo esto –dijo abrochándose unos botones de la camisa. Se sentó y miró a Hermione– Gracias Herms.

- Tienes muy poca comida –señaló Hermione sirviéndole café- Aparecí un par de cosas …

- Sí, es que no se me da mucho cocinar .. y nunca me ha gustado comer solo –Su mirada se ensombreció un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza para sonreír alegremente– anda, probemos lo que has hecho.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquila y alegremente. Sirius andaba de muy buen humor y hasta había hecho un par de bromas. Eso le subió un poco el ánimo a la castaña.

Luego de terminar Hermione fue a leer un libro a la biblioteca, y al rato Sirius le indicó que tendrían que salir. Se abrigaron bastante dado que la extraña niebla estaba lo suficientemente espesa y fría como para hacer unas cuantas nubes.

Iban caminando y conversando por la calle, mientras Hermione se fijaba en las personas que caminaban en la acera. Parecían autómatas.

De pronto ella lanzó un pequeño grito. Dos de las personas que estaban caminando se parecían demasiado a cierto pelirrojo y cierto chico de pelo azabache y despeinado.

Ella palideció al instante. Se acercó corriendo a ellos, antes de que Sirius pudiera ni siquiera decir algo.

- ¡¿Harry?! ¡¿Ron?! Oh, Merlín, ¡ustedes también han caído! –gritó mientras se acercaba – ¿Están bien? ¿Cayeron mortífagos? .. Yo estoy.. –pero sucedió algo que la dejó de piedra. Harry y Ron se detuvieron y la miraron fijamente. De pronto sus ojos se encendieron y tomaron una apariencia diabólica. Se acercaron velozmente a atacar a Hermione, pero un hechizo los detuvo.

_- ¡Estrombolis!_ –gritó Sirius y los supuestos Harry y Ron volaron hacia atrás y se desvanecieron. El moreno tomó la mano de Hermione y la llevó corriendo a una casa cercana, sin dejar de bajar la varita.

Al entrar, Sirius miró fijamente a la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó recobrando el aliento.

- Sí… pero no lo entiendo, ¿quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué me atacaron? – la voz de Hermione estaba llena de frustración.

- ¿No recuerdas que anoche te dije que habían seres extraños en este mundo? –dijo Sirius, sentándose en el comedor- Son los Estrombos, unas especie de espíritus-doble de las personas del mundo real. Todos los que están fuera del velo tienen un Estrombo en esta dimensión.

Hermione lo miró largamente, y toda la esperanza que contenía al haberlos visto se tradujo en lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta, no quiso que Sirius la viese tan vulnerable.

- Así que.. –dijo mirando hacia la calle y tratando de no quebrar su voz- .. no eran reales..

- No, la verdad es que no. Son unos seres extraños. Atacan al más mínimo signo de emoción, y son capaces de matarte. Recuerda el hechizo que hice, es la manera de espantarlos. Y recuerda que debemos comportarnos secamente en calles y lugares abiertos, están al acecho para poder.. quitar la vida. –Sirius se acercó a Hermione y puso una mano en su hombro- Por favor, no estés más triste, no me gusta verte así.. –odiaba que las mujeres lloraran. Lo llenaba de impotencia.

Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada cálida de Sirius. Se miraron un momento y ella comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañado el ojigris.

- Me recordaste a Harry –dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas- siempre me decía eso cuando me ponía triste.

- Lo extraño –dijo Sirius mirándola- pero pronto lo veremos, ¿cierto? –Dicho esto sonrió y la castaña asintió.

- Ahora, ¿dónde vamos?

- A la casa del viejo Brownlow, ahí conocerás al Bando Secreto.

-o-

Después de un par de horas de caminata llegaron a una villa a la salida de Londres. Se acercaron a una casa y Sirius tocó tres veces la puerta. Desde adentro se sintieron unos pasos.

- ¿A través de qué se puede ver la luz? –preguntó una voz detrás de la puerta.

- Del cristal que se ve desde el velo de la verdad –respondió Sirius.

La puerta se abrió en unos instantes y apareció el viejo que había llevado a Hermione el día anterior a Grimmauld Place.

- Hola vejete, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, palmeándole la espalda.

- Nada de emociones ni vejetes acá, pasen, pasen .. –el hombre los dejó entrar y antes de cerrar la puerta miró hacia fuera, como si buscase algo.

Al cerrarla, se acercó y abrazó al moreno con cariño. Se dio vuelta y Hermione se sorprendió. El hombre que había visto hace apenas un minuto había cambiado su semblante adusto por una mirada dulce y una sonrisa sincera.

- Disculpa, no había tenido oportunidad de presentarme –dijo el viejo-, mi nombre es William Brownlow, mago de la Orden de Merlín, segunda clase. ¿Y esta bella señorita, cómo se llama? –preguntó tomando la mano de Hermione y dándole un beso.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, señor Brownlow –dijo divertida.

- Oh, ¡pero qué lindo nombre! ¿Usted sabía que en la época de los griegos Hermione era ..? –comenzó a contar como si estuviese rememorando una de sus historias de infancia, pero fue interrumpido por Sirius.

- Vamos, vejete, no aburras a Herms, que tenemos que contarle varias cosas.

El viejo miró a Sirius y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. El moreno le guiñó un ojo.

- Entonces, ¿puedo ofrecerles un té por lo menos para conversar de las "varias cosas", y no ser interrumpidos por gente impertinente?

- Por supuesto, señor Brownlow –respondió Hermione, a quien le hacía mucha gracia la situación.

- Nunca lo escuches demasiado, sabe más de historia que el profesor Binns.. –le susurró Sirius mientras entraban a la cocina.

La cocina era lo bastante amplia como para que se sentasen ahí, pero el anciano decidió llevarlos al estar, donde una agradable chimenea los esperaba. El viejo se sentó y luego sacó una pipa y empezó a fumar. El humo se colaba entre su gordo bigote.

- Y bueno Hermione, cuéntame, cómo caíste -dijo luego de echar una bocanada de humo.

- Estaba en una pelea, con una mortífaga...

- ¿Una qué? –interrumpió el viejo.

- Ya te he contado, vejete, esos seguidores del mago más malo de todos los tiempos.. –dijo Sirius con impaciencia.

- Ah, es verdad –dijo el viejo levantando una mano- Lo siento, querida, yo caí hace 90 años y no estoy actualizado en estas cosas… prosigue con tu historia.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de contener la impotencia que le producía recordar aquella situación. Suspiró.

- Estábamos peleando, un hechizo me golpeó y caí.. estaba a punto de sacar a Sirius del velo..

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó el anciano.

- Tengo un libro que encontré en Irlanda –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Un libro? Déjame verlo.

Hermione sacó de su abrigo el antiguo libro y se lo pasó al viejo Brownlow. Después de hojearlo, el hombre sonrió.

- Vaya Sirius, creo que tendremos que convocar una reunión de emergencia.


	4. Capítulo 3

Holaaaa! He aquí un nuevo capi de "Detrás del Velo". Quiero, no antes de agradecer los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior; acotar algo referente a un review en el cual recibí un par de insultos, entre ellos el de que estaba realizando plagio a una historia llamada "El Velo". Me dediqué a leer esta historia, y, primeramente, su fecha de publicación es posterior a mi Fanfic. Y además, su trama no tiene ni un mínimo porcentaje de parecerse a la mía. Así que espero no seguir recibiendo esos comentarios sin ningún tipo de respaldo. SI NO LES GUSTA, NO LEAN… pero no comenten estupideces si su crítica no será constructiva y no ayude a mejorar mi Fanfic. He dicho 

Ah, y Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling, que espero que llore todas las noches por haber matado a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. xD

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Hermione esperaba sentada con nerviosismo en el salón. Sirius y el viejo Brownlow se dirigieron a la biblioteca a convocar a los miembros del Bando y la habían dejado sola. No paraba de pensar. Era como cuando había sido presentada en la Orden del Fénix, con sólo 17 años. Ron estaba furioso porque su madre no lo dejaba entrar y eso que él era mayor que ella. Soltó una risita. Ron se veía muy gracioso cuando se enojaba.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Sirius entrando a la habitación.

- Nada, sólo recordaba –dijo Hermione- ¿vienen los otros?

- Sí, están en camino. – Dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón- con este libro tendremos mucho que hacer..

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, apoyándose en el brazo del sillón.

- Al parecer ese libro fue escrito por una perteneciente al bando, hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hace cuánto que existe el Bando Secreto? –preguntó.

- Digamos.. –Sirius puso cara de concentración- hace unos trescientos cincuenta años. Lo fundó Agnus Maullieé, un mago que cayó y se encontró con el escritor del libro.

- Vaya.. ¿entonces podríamos mezclar su forma de escapar con lo que aparece en el libro?

- Así parece –en la cara de Sirius se formó una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Hermione. Ella iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre- Oh, ya llegaron.

El pelinegro se paró a abrir la puerta. Entraron aproximadamente unas 30 personas, la mayoría tenía un aspecto superior a los 40 años. Hermione se acercó y se hizo un silencio entre ellos. El viejo Brownlow apareció en ese instante, y los llevó a la Biblioteca, donde había una gran mesa de madera.

- Bienvenidos todos, queridos miembros del Bando Secreto por la Liberación Mágica del Velo. Primero, quisiera presentarles a un nuevo miembro de nuestra asociación, Hermione Granger. Ella cayó hace tan sólo dos días. –el viejo señaló a Hermione y ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Todos la saludaron de igual manera.

- Tengo importantes noticias, queridos amigos. Algo que podría cambiar completamente nuestro destino. La señorita Granger cuando cayó trajo este libro –prosiguió el viejo, mientras sacaba el libro de Hermione y lo dejaba encima de la mesa– El libro de Bluhmn.

Hubo un murmullo general de parte de los miembros, pero el viejo Brownlow sentenció el silencio con su bastón.

- Es bien sabido que este libro nos indica la manera de salir del Velo, pero lo he estudiado y no aparece nada de manera interna. La página que explicaría todo esto fue arrancada; pero observen, del otro lado alguien escribió el nombre de un estrombo –el viejo abrió el libro e indicó la inscripción a los presentes.

Un hombre que aparentaba aproximadamente unos sesenta años, canoso y de piel morena levantó la mano.

- Esa es la letra de Bluhmn, William, la distingo perfectamente –dijo con un acento notoriamente francés.

- ¿Entonces dices que fue él quien la arrancó? –preguntó una mujer regordeta y de pelo rubio en la otra esquina de la mesa.

- Probablemente, –explicó el francés- Bluhmn era muy olvidadizo, por eso escribió ese libro. Cuando me contó porqué se vino a vivir a esta dimensión, dijo que quería tener una manera de salir, por si necesitaba del mundo real.

- ¿Y porqué rayos escribió "Estrombo" entonces, Maullieé? –preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé, Bluhmn era una caja de sorpresas, además de decir que tenía un temperamento bastante cambiante –dijo Maullieé- aunque él sigue aquí…

- Deberíamos localizarlo, William –dijo un brujo calvo y de ojos verdes.

- Maullieé, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Bluhmn? –preguntó Brownlow.

- Hace 190 años me dijo que iría a pasear con perros de ojos cristalizados y a pescar un poco. Eso es todo lo que sé.

- Pero podría haber salido y no volver más –acotó la bruja regordeta.

- Mi querida Roslyn, Bluhmn odiaba el mundo real. Era un misántropo. Por algo vino a vivir acá, solo –aclaró el francés- si necesitaba volver era para comprar un libro, o algo.

- Entonces era estúpido –insistió Roslyn.

- Quizás tu escaso intelecto nunca pueda entender las razones que llevan a las personas a hacer las cosas, querida –ironizó Maullieé.

- ¿Me estás llamando tonta? –Roslyn se puso de pie, roja y furiosa. Unos cuantos hombres también lo hicieron.

- ¡YA BASTA! –gritó el viejo Brownlow haciendo golpear la mesa- dejen de comportarse como unos críos.

Todos se sentaron. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, que fue roto por la voz decidida de Hermione.

- Debemos encontrarlo y pedirle que nos muestre la página. Cueste lo que cueste.

- Yo te apoyo. –Hermione miró a su izquierda y se encontró con la mirada seria de Sirius- si queremos salir, debemos movernos, no esperar 600 años más hasta que la gente que queremos y está afuera muera.

Se hicieron murmullos.

- ¿Entonces, moción aceptada, Bando Secreto? –preguntó el viejo Brownlow levantando su varita que lanzaba chispas verdes.

Treinta y tres varitas se levantaron lanzando chispas verdes en señal aprobatoria.

* * *

- Vaya, estoy agotadísimo –dijo Sirius entrando al vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place.

- Voy a prender la chimenea –dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Hacía dos meses que Hermione había caído, y aquello había significado una revolución en la vida de cada uno de los miembros del Bando. Aquella chica de ojos claros, rizos castaños y sonrisa encantadora se había ganado un espacio en el corazón de cada uno de ellos.

A pesar de las negativas de Sirius, ella comenzó a visitar más seguido al viejo Brownlow, quien le encantaba contarle historias y cosas sucedidas en el pasado. La consideraba una nieta. Ella también le adoraba, pues le recordaba a su abuelo cuando le contaba cuentos en su infancia.

Los demás miembros del Bando se deleitaban con su capacidad de resolver problemas y descifrar códigos. Era capaz de contestarle con la misma ironía ácida a Maullieé y calmar los enojos de Roslyn, lo que lograba sacar más de una carcajada en los miembros. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa dulce y entusiasma era lo que más los llenaba de vida. Sobretodo a uno.

Sirius Black no era el mismo desde que ella llegó. Comía y se afeitaba. No pasaba noches en vela transformado en perro aullándole a la luna. No se sentía vacío ni nada de esos sentimientos absurdos que le producía la soledad. Se sentía vivo y esperanzado.

Habían logrado hacerse unos muy buenos amigos. Andaban casi para todos lados juntos. El hacía bromas y ella reía. Ella se preocupaba por él y no dejaba que se deprimiera. El la cuidaba. Sentían un gran afecto mutuo.

Hermione se sentó en el sillón y Sirius se recostó y apoyó su nuca encima de las piernas de la chica. Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello y el animago cerró los ojos.

- Mione…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuéntame del mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –preguntó la castaña.

- Bueno, es que desde que llegaste no me contaste casi nada de lo que sucede allá afuera… y tengo curiosidad… cuéntame lo que quieras... –le encantaba como la chica acariciaba su cabello.

- Ehm, bueno, qué puede ser. –Hermione frunció el ceño- ah, sí. Yo me gradué de Auror y me dediqué a ser Inefable. Harry y Ron también son aurores, pero trabajan en el departamento. Harry es el jefe de su propio escuadrón. Vieras cómo se pone de contento cuando debe dirigir una misión, sobretodo para capturar a los mortífagos que permanecen libres… capturaron a más de 30 en menos de un año. Son excelentes. Pone una cara de suficiencia digna de ti, que hace reír mucho a Ginny. Ah, sí, Ginny y Harry están juntos hace tres años. Se van a casar. Ron está con Luna, una chica que iba en Ravenclaw, de lo más curiosa.

- ¿Y el viejo lobo cómo está? – preguntó Sirius.

- Excelente. Se casó con Tonks y ahora tienen dos pequeños metamorfomagos. Sin una gota de sangre licántropa.

- ¿Y los Weasleys? ¿Y Dumbledore?

- Los Weasleys están disfrutando de la vida, gracias a la fortuna que han ganado los gemelos se han dedicado a viajar y conocer el mundo muggle. Ya sabes cómo se pone el señor Weasley con eso. Dumbledore murió… un año después de que caíste. Lo mató Snape.

- Ese idiota... le daré una paliza cuando salga. ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Sirius.

- No... –rió Hermione.

- Ahm... –Sirius se quedó pensando un momento y luego abrió los ojos- y tú, Mione, ¿tienes novio?

- Ehm, no... a decir verdad...

- Pero has tenido, ¿cierto?

- Obvio que sí...

- ¿Hace cuánto terminaste con el último? –Sirius se dio la vuelta para encararla, con los codos apoyados en el sillón.

- Hace cuatro meses, Sirius, ¿por qué tanta curiosidad? –preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada, preciosa… sólo curiosidad. ¿Por qué terminaron? –Sirius la miraba fijamente.

- No quiero hablar de eso. –Hermione se puso de pie y miró la chimenea.

- Vamos, dime… ¿confías en mí o no? -insistió el moreno, sentándose.

Hermione estaba muy interesada en el fuego.

- Porque me engañó con mi compañera en ese entonces y me llamó puta fea y asquerosa cuando los encontré, en mi propia cama. Y creo que lo dijo con razón.

Sirius no pudo creer lo que dijo. Se puso de pie comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero ésta hizo un movimiento brusco y se dio la vuelta sin mirarlo a la cara e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Sirius la tomó del brazo para hacerla girar.

- Tú no eres una puta asquerosa.

- No lo sé.

- Mírame

Hermione miró a Sirius, él estaba serio, esa mirada que la derretía por dentro. La tomó por los hombros.

- Mione, no eres una puta fea y asquerosa. Quítate esa estupidez de la mente. Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente, simpática y trabajadora que he conocido, y estoy segura que allá en el mundo mágico los hombres deben de estar muriéndose porque no estás ahí -el moreno corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

- ¿En serio lo crees? –preguntó ella, miedosa.

- Voy a golpear a ese imbécil cuando salgamos de acá, ya verás –dijo Sirius, haciendo que Hermione riera, pero el animago la estrechó contra sus brazos. –Jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño, mi pequeña, ¿me escuchaste?

- Sí.

Sirius se alejó de ella unos centímetros para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Y le fue imposible desviar la vista de aquellos ojos cafés.

Ella no dejaba de alternar la vista entre sus ojos y sus labios. Y menos le fue imposible rechazar sus labios cuando se fundieron en un suave beso.

El beso fue breve y tierno. Al momento se separaron, ambos colorados.

- Creo que debo ir... –dijo Hermione señalando las escaleras.

- Sí… -dijo Sirius rascándose la nuca.

- Buenas noches…

- Buenas noches, preciosa.


	5. Capítulo 4

Holaaa! Acá estoy nuevamente con otro capítulo de "Detrás del Velo". Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que he recibido, todo el cariño y el apoyo, pues me hacen sentir que no estoy escribiendo cualquier estupidez sólo por escribir xD. Muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por su apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando :)

Como siempre tengo que aclarar que Harry Potter no me pertenece, sino que a cierta señora asesina llamada JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro** (hubo un error en el capítulo anterior, lo sé)

Sirius Black apenas había podido cerrar los ojos aquella noche. Estuvo pensando en el beso con Hermione y eso no dejaba de perturbarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impulsivo? "Dios, James, amigo, no sabes cuánto te necesito aquí", pensó.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y miró hacia el techo.

Hermione era una persona muy especial. Era bonita, era encantadora, inteligente, graciosa "_y muy atractiva_"… pero tenía 20 años menos que él. Y era la mejor amiga de su ahijado. Era intocable. IN-TO-CA-BLE.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba pensando todo eso? Hermione no le gustaba. "_¿O sí?_". No. NO LE GUSTABA. Era su amiga, y él sólo era un viejo perro que se había dejado llevar al verla tan vulnerable. Sí, eso tenía que ser, nada más.

Ella sólo había llegado a detener su soledad, y a ayudarlo a salir, pero eso NO implicaba que tenía que besarla. "_Y mucho menos gustarte_".

Arg, porqué Sirius Black tenía que comportarse como un chiquillo rebosante de hormonas si era un viejo, muerto en la oficialidad, y había vivido más vidas que cualquier otro hombre.

Se dio vuelta en la cama y quedó hacia la ventana, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba su almohada.

* * *

Por otro lado, Hermione Granger también estaba batallando con su conciencia. No podía comprender cómo se había vuelto tan vulnerable. Su personalidad estaba basada en la fuerza y seguridad. Ella era un Gryffindor, y "_estoy dotada de un grandísimo autocontrol_", pensó.

Pero al lado de Sirius le era imposible. Desde que lo había conocido le había producido esa sensación de atracción, pero ahora que compartían casi todo el tiempo juntos ya no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y tenía que hacer esfuerzos horribles para no mirarlo a cada instante o no sonreír como boba por cada cosa que hacía o decía.

- ¡Agh! – la castaña se dio vueltas en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada.

"_Merlín, Hermione, tiene 20 años más que tú, y es el padrino de Harry. ¿Es intocable, entendiste? IN-TO-CA-BLE. Además, te estás comportando como una adolescente… digna de Corazón de Bruja…_"

¿Por qué diablos se sentía como una niñita? ¿Por qué?

"_Vamos, Herms, asúmelo, te gusta el tipo. Es guapo, atento, inteligente, simpático… y no te trata como el idiota de Henry. Mira cómo te abraza, cómo te cuida, cómo le importas. ¡Cómo te besó!_"

La chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"_Touché_".

Se dio vuelta y se tapó hasta la cabeza, sintiendo a su razón derrotada en la batalla contra su corazón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó como de costumbre a la salida del sol, sólo que con un poco de temor. Bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, tratando de aparentar la mayor normalidad posible, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que las cosas las hacía con torpeza. Se le había caído por cuarta vez una taza con leche cuando en el umbral de la puerta se escuchó un hechizo.

- Reparo. Fregotego –Sirius entró a la cocina con una cara que no había visto desde que había llegado: ojeras pronunciadas y sin haberse afeitado.- Buenos días.

- Buenos días –dijo Hermione tímidamente, sentándose.

Estuvieron un buen rato sin hablarse, sólo sorbiendo de su café. Hermione trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo pero no podía. Finalmente la garra Gryffindor salió.

- Sirius…

- Hermione.. –ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- Habla tú –dijo la castaña sonriendo.

- No, anda, no tiene importancia –dijo Sirius mostrando por primera vez en la mañana su sonrisa de medio lado.

- No, habla tú, en serio –el estómago de Hermione no se revolvía de aquella manera desde que Víctor Krum la había invitado a salir. ¿O fue en los EXTASIS?

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó Sirius confundido, sacándola de su ensimismamiento

- ¿Ah? Sí, habla... te escucho.

Sirius tomó aire y la miró fijamente.

- Yo... quería disculparme por lo que pasó anoche. Creo que se me pasó la mano, fui muy impulsivo..

- No hay problema, Sirius –dijo automáticamente Hermione.

- Es que en serio, me gusta esto de que seamos amigos y todo, y no quiero que esto lo arruine… -el moreno sonaba algo inseguro.

- De verdad, por mí está bien –dijo la castaña sonriendo y mirando hacia la ventana- vaya, estoy tarde para leer unos mapas rúnicos que quedé de explicarle a Roslyn… si me disculpas –dicho esto salió disparada de la cocina dejando al animago completamente desconcertado.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quedó de espaldas apoyada a ella y descendió lentamente al suelo, tapándose la cara con las manos.

¿En qué había pensado? Se sentía como una estúpida. Ni en este ni en ningún mundo Sirius Black haría siquiera el atisbo de fijarse en una chica como ella. Ella, la aburrida y tonta ratón de Biblioteca Granger.

Por lo general la chica era bastante segura y, sin pasar a la soberbia ni la egolatría, se consideraba con las habilidades y la inteligencia suficiente como para poder resolver los problemas de su vida. Pero cuando se equivocaba, sobretodo en el ámbito amoroso, se sentía horrible y fracasada. Se sentía hasta fea. Y eso era algo que la acompañaba en todas sus relaciones de tipo sentimental.

Ella fantaseaba con encontrar al hombre perfecto, muy en el fondo, pero en el exterior, lo que ella llamaba la sensatez, pensaba que terminaría sola. Siempre había tenido el apoyo incondicional de Harry, Ron, Ginny, o Anna cuando necesitaba un consejo. Y con ello no le faltaba nada más, sólo un poco de intimidad de vez en cuando.

No hacía grandes esfuerzos para cambiar aquello. Es más, en sus relaciones se mostraba fría y distante, por miedo a equivocarse.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada del amor. Ningún libro se lo había enseñado.

Se golpeó en la frente con la palma de una mano. Estaba cabreada. Quería un cambio. "Y debo hacerlo ahora" suspiró.

Hubiese seguido sentada reflexionando si la puerta de su habitación no hubiese sido casi echada abajo a golpes.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius.

- Sí, perfectamente –contestó la castaña poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta. La cara del animago la desconcertó, estaba entre ansiosa y contenta - ¿qué sucede?

- Encontraron el lugar donde probablemente se encuentra Bluhmn –contestó Sirius.

La cara de Hermione pasó desde la preocupación a la misma expresión que tenía el moreno en ese momento.

* * *

- Y, señor Brownlow, ¿dónde está el mapa? –preguntó una recién llegada Hermione al cuartel general del Bando.

- Aquí, Mione, ven –el viejo le señaló un antiguo mapa de la zona de Gales que estaba encima de la mesa.

- Aquí –dijo Maullieé – existe una raza de perros de ojos vidriosos, producto del frío del lugar. Se hacen llamar los Cristalizados. Este podría ser el lugar que buscamos.

- ¿Pero cómo podremos estar seguros de que está allí y no decidió cambiar de idea? –apuntó Sirius.

- Bluhmn por lo general siempre deja un rastro hacia dónde va, lo dice o deja alguna especie de acertijo –dijo Maullieé- así que si tenemos problemas podemos consultar a nuestra pequeña biblioteca ambulante –señaló a Hermione, quien frunció el ceño y sonrió a la vez.

- Entonces deberíamos enviarla junto contigo, Jacques –dijo el viejo Brownlow- y creo que Sirius debería acompañarlos, dado que es el más calificado de todos para pelear con un millar de estrombos.

- Yo creo que Hermione debería quedarse –dijo el moreno mirando a la aludida- puede ser peligroso.

- No, ¡yo quiero ir! –replicó la castaña- y si no lo recuerdas antes de Inefable soy un Auror calificado.

- Tú no conoces este mundo –le encaró el ojigris- eres muy joven y no sabes a qué te puedes enfrentar…

- Ya no soy una niña, Sirius. Soy capaz de protegerme, además como dijo Maullieé pueden necesitar mis conocimientos.

- ¡Los consultaremos acá! –gritó Sirius perdiendo la paciencia- te quedas aquí y no..

- Creo que yo tengo la última palabra a eso, Black –intervino el viejo Brownlow lanzando una bocanada de humo- no podemos enviar a alguien más, ella es joven y está bien entrenada. Ella va y no se diga más.

Hermione miró al animago con suficiencia, lo que terminó de cabrearlo. Hizó un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación.

Dos días después salieron hacia Gales, con un completo hermetismo de parte del moreno. En la dimensión del velo era imposible aparecerse, por lo cual tuvieron que viajar a pie. Hermione lo agradeció pues eso le daría un poco de tiempo para pensar, sobretodo en las actitudes que Sirius estaba teniendo para con ella desde la discusión en el cuartel del Bando. Era sumamente extraño. Desde la amistad en que habían quedado se transformaron en prácticamente dos extraños que hablaban sólo por necesidad.

El viaje fue bastante crudo, dado que estaban pasando por lo que Maullieé nombró como el "Invierno del Velo".

Unos kilómetros antes de llegar al valle donde supuestamente vivía Bluhmn, decidieron acampar para observar un poco la zona. Tuvieron una cena frugal y se fueron a dormir. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, debido a algunos aullidos que comenzaron a escuchar cada vez más cerca.

Sirius, gracias a su condición de animago tenía el oído más fino que sus acompañantes, y pudo distinguir los aullidos antes de que significaran un peligro real. Despertó a Maullieé y a Hermione, y arreglaron sus pertenencias lo más rápido posible. Cuando los aullidos se hicieron más audibles y cercanos, el moreno se paró enfrente de la chica y el anciano y sacó su varita.

- Lumos –susurró. La luz reflejó una jauría de perros gigantes, similares a lobos, con los ojos horriblemente cristalizados y brillantes. Gruñían amenazadoramente.

- Oh Merlín, estamos rodeados –lloriqueó Maullieé, que estaba en su camisa de dormir y tenía un gorro de lana encima.

- Hermione –dijo Sirius sin darse vuelta- quiero que no saques la varita en ningún momento, y cuando te dé la señal, los dos salgan corriendo hacia el frente, sin parar. Encuentren un árbol o una cueva donde puedan esconderse y estar seguros. Yo los encontraré.

- Pero Sirius, si te quedas solo puede ser muy peligroso…

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, pequeña –y en ese preciso instante se transformó en Canuto, el gran perro negro. Ladró a Hermione y Maullieé, y luego a los perros-lobos. Acto seguido salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta a donde estaban. Los perros salieron disparados detrás de él.

- Vamos, Maullieé –susurró Hermione comenzando el trote. El viejo la siguió.

Corrieron lo que les pareció horas, hasta que encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente alto. La bruja ayudó al francés a subir, y cuando ella puso el primer pie en una rama sintió la punta de una varita en la nuca.

- Vaya, vaya...


End file.
